This invention relates to an above-ground swimming pool. More particularly, this invention relates to an above-ground swimming pool with interlocking sidewall panels.
Above ground pools all comprise a sidewall, a water-impermeable liner, and a frame or superstructure for supporting and reinforcing the sidewall. The frame assembly generally includes a lower rail and a top rail to which the pool sidewall is releasably attached. The liner is attached to an inner surface of the pool sidewall along an upper edge thereof.